Amour interdit
by Shinattori
Summary: Un parent ne peut jamais aimé trop son enfant mais un enfant peut trop aimé un de ses parents, au point de se suicider si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagé [inceste death shot]


Elle courut vers la pièce avec toute la force que lui accordait ses jambes mais avant qu'elle ne pu y entrer un coup de feu retentit et elle sentit tout à coup les battements de son cœurs s'accélérés. Elle entra prudemment dans la pièce, essayant de résister à la tentation de lever les yeux et d'assister à l'horreur de la scène qu'elle avait déjà imaginé. Cependant dès qu'elle vit la mare de sang dont était maculé le sol, elle ne pu réfréné un mouvement paniqué et se retrouva en face du cadavre d'une jeune fille dont l'âme avait été brisé, du fait de sa propre stupidité. Elle était là, gisant sur une chaise où s'elle était probablement recueillie puis avait tiré de peur de voir sa résolution vacillée. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, due à la découverte que son amour insensé voué à sa mère ne serait jamais récompensé. Tout le courage que Eri avait soigneusement préparé vola en éclat. Elle tomba sur le sol, le martelant de coup de poing, criant au ciel de lui ramener celle à qui à cause de sa dévotion pour son mari elle avait forcé à se suicider. La vie lui avait fait abandonné son mari et maintenant s'était sa fille qu'elle lui volait !

« Pourquoi…? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réussi à conserver intact l'amour que tu destinais à ce détective prétentieux de Shinichi ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné cet amour quand celui-ci est mort ? Tu sais pourtant mieux que quiconque que l'amour me liant à ton père, bien que celui-ci parait en être indigne, n'a jamais cessé d'exister et ne le cessera jamais »

Elle soupira en se souvenant de la façon dont l'amour de Ran envers sa personne s'était manifesté. Au début elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, considérant toujours sa fille comme l'enfant de 7 ans qu'elle avait abandonné le jour où elle les avait quitté, son mari et elle. Mais elle réalisa rapidement que cet amour qu'elle croyait normal était en train d'évolué d'une façon anormale et allait prendre une tournure qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle s'en souvenait encore, de ce quatorze juillet où elle avait tenté de lui volé un baisé. Ce jour là elles étaient invitées à une réception pour son travail et Ran avait accepté de l'accompagner. Elles avaient chacune enfilé leurs plus beaux vêtements afin de se rendre le plus correctement à cette prestigieuse soirée. Elles passèrent un merveilleux moment, la plupart du temps à manger mais également à danser. A la fin de cette soirée, elles étaient sorties de l'immeuble afin de respirer l'air frais de cette magnifique soirée. Alors qu'elles faisaient quelques pas, Ran s'était rapproché de sa mère et avait rapproché ses lèvres de celle de sa mère. Celle-ci eut grand mal à éviter que sa bouche soit en contact avec celle de sa fille. Malgré tout elle décida d'oublier, mettant en cause l'alcool et la boisson que les sentiments que sa fille pourrait avoir à son égard. Cependant, tandis que les mois passaient, elle sentait le comportement de sa fille changer et les légers doutes qu'elle avait eus durant cette soirée remontèrent dans ses pensées. Sa méfiance envers sa fille s'accroissait tandis que celle-ci devenait un peu plus entreprenante. Ce fut un mercredi qu'elle parvint enfin à faire avoué à sa fille les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Mais aucune gêne ne se mêla à sa déclaration. Seul un franc aveux lui parvint, sa fille la regardant droit dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres en attendant de voir la réponse de sa mère. Une réponse qu'elle ne su pas rendre suffisamment douce pour éviter à sa fille de souffrir et d'évité d'en arrivé à de tel extrémité. Elle se maudit tout en examinant de nouveau le visage de sa fille. Alors que des larmes commençaient également à glisser sur son visage, il lui sembla apercevoir un autre sentiment dans le regard de sa fille que ce que la situation laissait penser. En s'approchant, elle discerna dans ces yeux une lueur de joie et de reconnaissance du à la franchise de sa mère. Eri sourit puis embrassa sa fille une dernière fois avant d'aller voir l'homme avec qui sa fille avait décidé de le réconcilier depuis tant d'année pour s'expliquer.


End file.
